LALA
by LolaBeth
Summary: Edward and Rosalie are living happily ever after, until Bella Swan enters their life.


"SHINY!" I turned to look at my three-year-old daughter, Safari admiring a copy of Vogue, which lay next to her. Currently she was playing on the Persian rug in my den and ripping everything she could. "Yes it isn't it, sugar!" I cooed from where I sat in my leather armchair looking at the latest addition of supermodels in my agency.

Safari Cullen is the cutest child that I have ever laid my eyes upon, she has my platinum Blonde eyes and Edward's shiny blue eyes, with the sweetest little dimples, which I have ever seen. "She's the hottest." My assistant, L'ren said pointing to a skinny redhead pouting at the camera. "No, I don't like her" I said throwing the photo to L'ren, "I only have beautiful, slim models who make clothes look stunning by wearing them, nothing but the best," I reminded her. Staring at the picture of a young girl in baggy jeans and a plain white tee, she was slim yet not anorexic thin, but still slim. She had messy brunette hair and looked dull, with high cheekbones, "Get me her." I said pointing to the photo of the girl, "Screw the rest."

L'ren raised an eyebrow, "Rosalie may I remind you that we have pictures of extremely beautiful women?"

"No you may not," I said standing up, "I want to see her by three today, in fact invite her over I really don't want to go to the offices today."

L'ren rolled her eyes, presumably believing that I could not see her, "Oh and pick up my Gucci sandals from fifth, I've already ordered them and tell my P.A that tomorrow lunch I want to meet the new nanny candidates." I ordered.

L'ren nodded and flicked her long fringe, which covered her small face, "Of course, anything else?"

"Close the door behind you." I said as she made her way out of the room and safari walked over to me, dragging her large Mickey Mouse toy with her. "I wanna go out!" she said as I picked her up and sat her on my lap. "Where does my little princess want to go?" I asked her, tickling her stomach as she squirmed playfully and started laughing. Ever since Esme, her beloved grandmother had moved to Spain, it had been my responsibility to watch over my daughter for 24 hours. This also meant I had to stay indoors a lot so not much work was being done, though truthfully I loved spending so much time with her. "To see daddy!" she said happily clapping her hands.

I smiled at her, "Honey, you know that daddy's got to be at work we can't go and disturb him." Safari thought about this carefully then turned to look at the photo on my large oak desk of Safari on her second birthday, "ME!" she recognised.

"It is indeed, I think it's a great time for a nap, don't you?" I asked her as she hugged me tightly. "OK, mommy!" I dint bother to mention the reason for this nap, was so that I could catch up on sleep. As I had spent all of yesterday at work and last night at a party hosted by Vogue in L.A and had only gotten home at seven to be greeted by Safari who had just awoken and a load of messages from L'ren.

"ROSALIE!" I groaned and turned my head away from the loud voice next to my ear.

"MOMMY!" that was coming from the other ear, I finally attempted to open my eyelids to see Edward standing by our sleigh bed, shaking my shoulder and Safari poking my head. "THREE MORE MINUTES!" I snapped at him, "Not all of us can stay up all day and night!" Edward raked a hand through his copper brunette locks, "Its 8 am you went to sleep yesterday afternoon," he said, filling me in. I blinked slowly and turned to Safari who was hugging a large teddy bear, "Wait, if I was asleep for that long what did you do?" I asked her.

"I came back at four to pick up some papers, only to see her watching Disney Channel, according to the housekeeper she walked downstairs and asked to watch cartons." He said starring at me with those vivid blue eyes.

"Ahh baby!" I turned to hug my daughter tightly, "Did you have to do that all on your own?" Safari stared at me in confusion and hugged me back.

"Anyway get dressed I have someone for you to meet, and your P.A has apparently found the best nanny in New York." He said pulling the duvet of me as I stumbled out of bed. "Fine, the lady better be prepared to work fast, I am a terrible mother!" I complained, "Have you sent he other moms of Safari's friends, they're twenty and twenty-five, I'm THIRTY FIVE!" I complained walking across the long length to our bathroom. "Yes but you are a hot thirty-five year old who looks twenty-three." He said literally shoving me into the bathroom. I smiled to myself as I turned the large shower on.

"Good Morning!" I sand walking into the kitchen where Juanita, the housekeeper stood reading a Mexican newspaper whilst making a large stack of what seemed to be waffles and pancakes. "Hello Mrs. Cullen," she responded without even looking up.

"They smell delicious." I said pointing to the pancakes on the granite island, which was covered with a variety of luxurious breakfast dishes. "Yes, try some." She said passing me a china plate, "Oh and sushi machine has broken, Safari was playing with it!" I grinned at the large Mexican woman, "Her new nanny's coming today, so I hope that won't happen again!" Juanita smiled as I grabbed a glass of freshly made wild berries juice, eying the bacon and cheese bagel. DAMN IT I had to watch the carbs, I swiftly walked outside on to the freshly manicured lawn from where the Olympic sized pool in the distance glimmered. I could barely make out Safari in the distance with a slim girl walking towards the pool. As far as I knew I hadn't ever seen the girl before, our neighbours only had baby sons and no daughters. She was wearing scruffy jeans, which is quite unusual in the Hampton's. Maybe she had come over to visit a rich aunt or uncle, though that would not explain how she knew Safari. Before I could investigate further, my cell phone began to ring, "Rosalie Cullen," I answered.

"Hey, where are you?" I instantly recognised the voice, Riley, my younger careless brother. "Hampton's." I answered, "Where are you?"

"Jail, come get me." He begged. Riley was a playboy and not an extremely wealthy one, he merely dated richer women. We had grown up in Queens with a father who was a doctor and a mother who owned her own small restaurant. Sure, we had a nice life, holidays, and nice clothes but I had become a supermodel dreaming of all the riches. Once I had become rich and famous at thirty, Riley came to live with me in my apartment on fifth, where he had been happy living on me. Eventually Victoria's secret dropped me for a younger model, I opened my own agency, and with previous contacts it was no wonder, I became such a success. Then I had met Edward again, a hot shot lawyer whom I had met when I was twenty-five and had briefly dated, on a flight to Hong Kong. Two years after re-meeting him, we eloped to Miami where we had the perfect wedding and nine months later, Safari was born. Edward had instantly hated Riley and how he lived on me, in fact I briefly spoke to him anymore.

"I'm not coming Rile, sorry but its your own fault!" I snapped walking over to a bench. "PLEASE, you owe this to me!" he snapped.

I laughed, humourlessly, "I gave you my apartment on fifth, a new Mercedes and a million dollars, I don't owe you anything, Riley!"

"I've changed," she pleaded, "PLEASE Rose!"

I sighed, "I'm putting you through to my P.A, and she'll come get you. Please don't call me Edward doesn't like it." I said formally standing up, "Oh and thank you for congratulating me on the birth of my daughter."

Hanging up I jumped a little to see a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist and a familiar head lean on my shoulders. "I love this dress, but I think it would look MUCH better on my bedroom floor...," a familiar, rough voice whispered in my ear.

I looked down at my lime green Versace dress and smirked at the man behind me, "No wonder you didn't find the perfect woman till the age of 32!" I joked kissing his lips. He tasted of coffee, cinnamon and mint, the combination made me want more.

"I like my chat up lines." He said breaking away from the kiss and wrapping his arms around my waist, I smiled up at him, "I like you!"

"The new nanny, Victoria came I've given her directions to the nanny house, you sure about making Safari have a nanny?" he asked making small circles with his fingers on my hips. "Sadly yes, I can't cope with all this; maybe we should have had kids later on." I replied as we made our way to the pool where Safari was.

Edward smirked at me, "Babe, I doubt you could conceive by the time you were ready, anyway I'm retiring by the time I'm 45 so I'll have plenty of time with her."

I grinned, "I'll have to earn the money and you'll be the house-husband!"

"Ha, I've got enough money to be living in luxury till I die; I can assure you I will still be the highest earner then, even when I'm not working."

We were approaching the pool now where the mystery girl was sitting on a deck chair drinking what looked like coke. "Rene!" Edward called to the girl as she looked up with a huge grin on her face. "Are you going to introduce us?" I asked him, prodding his muscular chest, "Or just stand there waving at the poor girl like an idiot!"

The girl, seemed familiar, she was thin and naturally pretty. I presumed she might have been a model, though she seemed to be too plain to be a professional model.

Oh! She was the girl from the photo, who I had chosen to come and work for me!

"Rene meet my beautiful wife, Rosalie." Edward introduced, "Rosalie this is my daughter from my relationship with Bella." I stared at him in utter shock he had a daughter? I had always known about Bella, who had run off with the car mechanic she had been Edward's high school girlfriend before me. Why had he not told me that they had a child, who seemed to be sixteen! "Bella and I met in high school, apparently we had a daughter and Rene has come all the way from Forks to meet her family!" Edward said as Safari walked up to me and pulling my hands.

"Oh," I finally said, plastering a smile on my lips, the same smile which Versace had adored, "Well it's a pleasure meeting you sugar, and we would love to have you with us for the vacations, wouldn't we honey?" I said looking at Edward who was furiously typing away on his blackberry, "Sure thing, sugar."

"MOM!" I looked down to see Safari glaring at me, "I won't go to the nanny, and I want to work with you!" How had she found out that the nanny had arrived today?

"I was hoping to stay longer; actually things aren't good at home." Rene said staring at Edward hopefully. Edward smiled at her, "I have to go to Milan for a case and to pick up Rosalie's new cocktail dress but I will see you tomorrow!"

He made him way over to where I stood listening to Safari tell me how much she hated nannies. "I'll get the dress, babe, and call my PA if you need anything else!" he said slowly kissing my lips. I placed my hands around his neck and tip toed and carried on kissing him until Safari started tapping my leg again. "I love you, don't run of with a Spanish model!" I teased tracing his lips with my finger.

"I prefer the American model I have all to myself," he whispered lowering his mouth to my ears. Breaking away from he bent down to hug Safari who started explaining her nanny problems to him. "How about you girls go shopping all expenses paid for." Edward offered. "I have to work, I'm not going to miss a meeting with Elle to cruise around fifth!" I said picking Safari up and placing a kiss on her little forehead.

Edward nodded, "So get one of your people to go, I feel bad about leaving Rene alone, do it for me babe."

"Safari hates shopping, all she ever wants to do is go to the zoo when I'm shopping, anywhere near Central Park," I reminded him.

"LA, in fact I insist that you take Rene to Rodeo Drive, have you ever been?" he asked the quite girl. "You mean billionaire haven?" she asked in complete shock.

Edward shrugged, "I think Rosie may just be able to afford it..."

I smiled at Rene, "Alright, my treat, get ready I'll book the next flight to LAX." The nanny could wait, I owed this to Edward and anyway one day off was not going to kill me... "I couldn't!" Rene protested, "You're not even my mom!"

Edward shrugged, "Fine but you can accept cash from me, I'm your dad, Rosie bring the receipts to me and I'll pay you for Rene's purchases." I did not no whether to feel offended that she did not want to accept money from me or just to ignore it.

"You sure you don't want to pay for my stuff a well?" I asked him with a pout which I knew he was a sucker for. He laughed, "Babe last time I went shopping with you I came back poor." I smiled as he walked towards the house, turned around to who I presume was my new daughter, and attempted conversation.

"The nanny is evil!" Safari said pulling at my new flowing blue skirt from Missioni.

Currently we were in the middle of a basic photo shoot in my personal studios, just outside the main house. Safari had decided to run away from Victoria and to me with a long list of complaints, which she told me as we sat watching Jean-Claude my star photographer taking photos of the models in front of white material, which was draped around the walls. The shoot was off the new girls who had recently joined the agency and replaced some others. Safari and I also had a cold, meaning I could not leave the house because I was feeling so unwell, therefore this all had to happen here rather than our larger studio. Rene after being here for a week decided she no longer wanted to be a model the minute Edward set a trust fund for her.

"Make up girls I want Annie's eyebrows done!" I croaked through my megaphone, as my voice bounced through the large sets of rooms. Annie looked at me in annoyance, "THEY ARE DONE!" she yelled, "They look perfectly fine!"

The room fell about in silence, I smiled at her calmly, "If you don't like what I'm doing sugar, you know where the door is." She sighed and sat down as the make up artists crowded her. The room erupted into noise, whilst I mostly heard my daughter continuously sneeze from where she sat on my lap dressed in her pink nightdress.

"You're ill, I think that you should go to bed." I advised her, running my hands through her platinum blonde hair, which was identical to mine.

"No I stay!" she said, sneezing once again. Obviously, she had inherited the stubbornness from both her parents.


End file.
